


T as in Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch

by seducing_a_vampire



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Memes, POV Simon Snow, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, this fic has a plot in the same way lacroix has a fruity taste, this is a love letter to high school musical and also to lauren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducing_a_vampire/pseuds/seducing_a_vampire
Summary: T as in Troy?No, T as in Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	T as in Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starwarned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/gifts).



> hello, this is some nonsense I wrote because of [this incredible meme](https://snowybank.tumblr.com/post/640533911752081408/just-a-reminder-that-all-i-am-thinking-about-at) !!!
> 
> lauren, ilysm, this is all for you, thank you for being an absolute angel on earth and in discord dms.

Baz is being weird today.

Usually on Saturdays, he will stay in bed until about nine and then shuffle out of our room in an old football jersey, his soft hair sleep-tousled and his eyes still a bit bleary. I’ll be plopped on the sofa, working through my fourth or fifth scone of the morning and flipping through channels. He’ll lean down and press a kiss to the top of my head before making his way into the kitchen to get his tea. (I always leave out the sugar and his favorite cup— one of the fancy ones that Daphne got us last Christmas— when I make my tea.)

Our weekend schedule is pure habit by now. I mean, I’ve known Baz’s daily routines since I was eleven and forced to room with my worst enemy. Now that we’re cohabitating by choice, the easy comfort of our shared routine is much nicer than the painful tiptoeing around to avoid each other. 

This morning, though, I rolled over around seven, and Baz was already gone. I thought about going to look for him, but I was so tired that I promptly fell back asleep before I could act on that idea. We had stayed up really late last night— we had planned a date night to watch _High School Musical_ together, but we ended up watching both sequels as well. (Baz pretends he doesn’t like them, but I caught him lip-synching along to nearly every song. His favorite one is “Everyday” from the second movie; he actually got up to dance with me for that one.)

When I get out of bed an hour later, our flat is empty— no grumpy vampire in sight. I walk to the kitchen and see a small note stuck on the fridge:

He likes to use all his initials sometimes. I mentioned to him a couple of weeks ago that I think his first name is sexy (Like _tyranny_! It’s wicked cool, really. And perfect for a vampire). I thought he would be mad, but he gave me a small smile, and I could tell he was pleased. Since then, I’ve actually called him ‘Tyrannus' a few times (once in bed, which yielded surprisingly positive results). 

My finger traces the long, sloping lines of his script. When I write, it’s like a stampede of chaotic strokes, but Baz always manages to get each letter to be the same perfect size. I asked him about it once, and he said he had a ‘penmanship tutor’ when he was young. 

“That sounds like posh nonsense,” I said, and he laughed lightly. It’s a part of him, though— the perfect lettering— just like every other fancy thing he does. And even though I like to tease him about it, I love it. I love _him._

I’m just pouring myself a cup of tea when I hear the familiar sound of keys jingling in the hallway outside. I turn to see Baz’s tall frame stepping through the doorway. He’s carrying a small shopping bag. 

“Good morning, love,” he says, closing the door behind him. He walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck. I lean my head against his forearm. Even now, after all these years, my stomach flutters a bit from his cool touch. 

“Where were you?” I murmur. “I missed you.” His hands are stroking in my hair now, and it feels so nice that I close my eyes. We stand linked together like that for a minute before Baz finally answers.

“Out and about,” he says in a coy voice. I open my eyes to see an amused expression flashing across his face. 

“What does that mean?”

“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out … later.” 

This is maddening, of course, but I know by now that it’s practically impossible to get something out of Baz when he doesn’t want to talk. 

I roll my eyes. “Alright, but you're really annoying, do you know that?” 

He hums a bit and kisses a mole on my neck before releasing me and walking back into our bedroom, swinging the little shopping bag as he goes.

Later that evening, we’re on the sofa eating some takeout curry (another Saturday evening tradition) when I bring up the bag again. 

“What about it?” He’s got one eyebrow raised and is pointing his spoon at me threateningly. 

“Well, when am I going to find out what it is?” 

“Okay, Simon. We can do it now. Close your eyes.” 

“Close my _eyes_? Baz, what is going on? Are you going to murder me?” 

“Yes, love, exactly. Our entire relationship has simply been a plot to bring about your downfall, and now I can finally taste the rewards of my long years of sacrifice. Now close your eyes and admit defeat.”

I huff but do as he says. I hear shuffling noises as he moves about the room. 

A minute or so goes by, and my legs are shaking in annoyance and anticipation. 

“Relax,” Baz calls. 

“How can I relax when—” I start to say, but I stop talking when I hear the sound of piano notes and then a soft voice crooning:

_Once in a lifetime means there’s no second chance_

I open my eyes to see that Baz has got the end performance scene from _High School Musical 2_ up on the television. Zac Efron is standing on stage, looking incredibly serious and damn good in that white suit. 

Meanwhile, my boyfriend is standing to the side, and he must have drained two whole cows last night because he is positively blushing right now, his coy demeanor gone.

_So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can_

I can hardly believe my eyes, but I start full on laughing at the whole situation. “Come here, you idiot,” I say, patting the sofa next to me.

_Make it last forever, and never give it back_

_It’s our turn and I’m loving where we’re at_

_Because this moment’s really all we have_

Baz takes a seat and a small smile finally breaks forth on his face.

“I knew you liked this movie, Baz,” I say, tapping his nose.

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

“Listen, this is a great song, don’t get me wrong. But what the hell does this have to do with the bag?” 

“Simon, I told you once that I choose you, and that I wouldn’t change my mind. I still wake up and choose you every day, and I always will. Here’s my promise.”

Baz reaches into his pocket and hands me something small, wrapped up in tissue. I rip open the paper to see a gold necklace with a “T” dangling on the strand. 

I stare at the necklace in awe— it’s beautiful. “T as in Tyrannus,” I whisper. 

“I know the one in the movie is silver, but I didn’t think I should get that because—” 

“Yeah, because I’m dating a vampire,” I finish. “It’s perfect, darling. I love it.”

Baz’s smile grows now, and I love the way his eyes light up. 

_We’re taking it back, doing it here, together_

_It’s better like that, and stronger now than ever_

He reaches behind me to clasp the necklace around my neck. 

“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch,” I grin, wiggling my eyebrows at him. “You’re a mcfucking _mush_ , do you know that?”

He rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t protest, and his face is still soft.

“I love you,” I whisper. Troy and Gabriella were interrupted before they kissed at this part in the movie, but there’s no one around to interrupt us, and my heart feels like it’s going to burst with joy. I lean forward and plant a big one right on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> the text of baz's note:
> 
> Gone to the store. Be back soon. xx  
> — T.B.G.P.


End file.
